Children enjoy various drawing and coloring activities using a variety of mediums. Useful in such activities are markers containing inks, crayons, pencils of various colors, and various paints including water colors, oil paints and acrylic paints. However, children would often like to change the color of a mark after they have made the mark. One instance would be the desire to add a yellow sun over a previously colored blue sky. Children would also like to reveal a hidden color on an otherwise apparently blank page. For example, the child can reveal a yellow sun which was previously hidden.
Changing the color of a mark or uncovering a color from its previously colorless state is not readily done with the typical children's coloring instruments such as those described. In the past, children changed the marks by placing the mark of one color over the mark of another color. When performing this using traditional marking pens, the marks produced are often not the desired colors and the tips of the markers get soiled with the other inks, rendering the marker useless. If color changing is attempted with traditional children's paints, the colors tend to bleed together resulting in undesirable color smears. Therefore, there has been a long felt need for coloring compositions and coloring systems which produce marks of a first color that can be readily changed into a wide variety of second colors. There has also been a need for coloring compositions and coloring systems wherein a first mark of a color in its colorless state that can be changed to reveal the color of the colorant may be created.
Coloring compositions generally are mixtures of a coloring matter dispersed or dissolved in a carrier fluid. The colorant, if readily dissolving in the carrier fluid, is termed a dye. An insoluble coloring material is termed a pigment. Pigments are finely ground solid materials and the nature and amount of pigment contained in an ink determines its color.
In one available marker application, a child is able to change a specific initial mark laid down to a second specific color by applying a reducing agent to the first mark yielding a change in color. The marker inks used in these markers are typically prepared by blending a reducing agent (sometimes termed a bleaching agent) or pH sensitive dye with a dye that is stable in reducing agent or high pH. For example, German Patent Specification No. 2724820, (hereinafter "the German Patent"), concerns the combining of a chemically stable dye and a chemically unstable dye in an ink formulation. Once a mark using this combination of stable and unstable dyes is laid down, the mark may be overwritten with a clear reducing agent solution, eliminating the color contribution of the unstable dye. The resulting mark of the stable dye, with its characteristic color, remains.
There are several drawbacks to such a marking system. First, there are strict limitations on the number of color changes which may be produced. Specifically, in formulations made according to the German Patent, the particular ink composition may only be changed from a first color to a fixed second color. For example, a green mark may only be changed to a violet color as the inks are described in the practice of the German Patent. In addition, since one of the required pair of markers contains only the reducing agent, that reducing agent marker cannot render a visible mark and may only be used in combination with the base color marker. Once the base color marker is used up, the reducing agent marker is of no use. Or, once the reducing agent marker is used up, the base color marker may only be used for the color which it initially marks with.
Coloring compositions may also optionally include such ingredients as humectants, surfactants, preservatives, and drying agents. Humectants function to improve freeze/thaw stability and to control drying out of the tip when the coloring composition is used as a marker ink. Preservatives serve the obvious function of preventing spoilage of the ink during the expected shelf life of the marker product. Drying agents speed drying of a mark laid down by a marker.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a coloring composition system which is capable of enhanced multiple color changing abilities.
An additional object of the present invention is to produce a coloring composition system which includes a dye in its colorless state which can be chemically altered to produce the dye in its colored state.
These and other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains.